


Happy Birthday, Hiro

by SilverCrane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCrane/pseuds/SilverCrane
Summary: Maehara's birthday isn't going so well. Isogai has a surprise that might cheer him up.
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Happy Birthday, Hiro

Hiroto has not had a great day.

For starters, it was his birthday. A day he normally spent basking in attention at school, and partying with friends afterwards.

Unfortunately for him, it was a Sunday, and as of 9PM he hadn't gotten a single text wishing him happy birthday. 

And to top it off, the liquor cabinet is unlocked when he goes downstairs, and he can hear his father shouting at the TV in the living room. He sticks close to the walls as he makes his way to the kitchen, grabbing an apple that won't be missed and sneaking back upstairs.

He places it on his desk, next to the piles of homework Korosensei assigned. Hiroto was never one to turn assignments in on time, and now it was really catching up to him. He groans, collapsing in his chair and staring at his ceiling. 

The noise of something hitting his window draws his attention, and he curiously makes his way over.

Outside, Isogai stands, poised to throw another small pebble at Hiroto's window. When he sees Hiroto, he grins, waving his arm in wide motions.

The sight makes him smile slightly, although the danger of getting caught overshadows the joy he feels seeing his best friend.

"What are you doing here?" He hisses, making his mouth movements exaggerated so Isogai can read his lips. Isogai just grins, his cheeks flushed and eyes bright. It isn't even that cold out, but he's bundled up, checkered scarf slung around his neck.

"I'm coming up!" Isogai mouths back at him, before backing up, as if he were going to vault up to Hiroto's second floor window. 

He takes a few scrambling steps backwards and watches as Isogai crouches, running forward and vaulting himself off of the kitchen window, grasping onto the ledge of Hiroto's. He watches in awe as Isogai scrambles over the ledge, grinning triumphantly as he stands in the center of Hiroto's small room.

"Hi." He breathes, out of breath, his cheeks flushed and grin stretching wide enough that it threatens to spill off his face.

Hiroto fixes him a wry look, settling back onto his desk chair. "You really can do everything, huh."

Isogai laughs, shrugging off his coat. "Not everything." He reminds Hiroto. "Here." He procures a small box from one of his many pockets, handing it to Hiroto with both hands. 

"For me?" He asks, taking it and studying it. It's big enough that he needs both hands to handle it, but it's light. "Why?"

Isogai scoffs at that, unwrapping his scarf. "It's your birthday, Maehara. Of course I'm going to get you a gift." 

He says it like it's obvious, as if Hiroto hadn't been too busy to spend time with him on Isogai's own birthday last year, as if he didn't know of Isogai's money problems. The guilt fills him as he looks down at the box, surprisingly intact considering Isogai's earlier parkour.

"Thank you." He feels himself saying, and Isogai beams at him, cheeks rosy and eyes bright in the darkness of his room.

"It might be a little banged up. I kinda ran here after my shift. I'm really glad you're still awake, I wasn't sure I'd be able to catch you." Isogai rambles, folding his hands together in front of him. He looks hesitant- shy, almost. Hiroto looks at him for a second more, before turning back down to the gift.

He opens it with cautious hands, careful not to disrupt whatever's inside. The box opens easily, folding up and revealing a cupcake, the side a little squished but nevertheless there, with orange frosting and rainbow sprinkles and a stubby candle smack dab in the center.

"I um. I know you usually have huge parties for your birthday and you like celebrating in class and you can't really do that because its a Sunday, so I made you this!" Isogai says, all in a rush. His cheeks are still red, and Hiroto realizes that it might not be from the cold.

"Thanks." He says softly, warmth spreading inside of his chest.

"Ah!" Isogai says, causing him to look up. "You're smiling!" 

Hiroto blinks. He hadn't realized that he wasn't before- but it made sense. He smiles wider, cheeks aching. "Thanks." He repeats, fingers tightening on the box. "You're a great friend, Isogai."

Isogai's grin widens. "Here." He says, and places a lighter in Hiroto's hand. "Light the candle."

Hiroto sets the cupcake down on his desk and does as Isogai instructs, watching the candlelight dance across his friend's face. His dark eyes seem deep in the amber light, watching him.

"I'd sing, but I don't think your dad would appreciate that." Isogai laughs softly, his eyes focused on Hiroto.

He scoffs at that, pulling his legs up. The chair swivels slightly, and he puts one leg back down to stop himself. "It's fine, I'll just pretend you did." He says back, just as soft. 

Isogai fixes him with a fond look. "C'mon, blow out the candle." He urges, drumming his fingers on Hiroto's desk. He rolls his eyes, but picks up the cupcake, blowing out the candle.

"Here." He splits the cupcake in half with his fingers, holding one half out to Isogai. "Take it." He urges, when Isogai does nothing but stare.

"It's your birthday." He says, making no move to take the cupcake. Hiroto resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Just take the damn cupcake, Yuuma."

That shuts Isogai up, and he takes the half offered to him, still staring at Hiroto with a look that is a mix between awestruck and fond, his cheeks dusted red.

They eat in silence, Isogai leaning against the still-open window, Hiroto perched on his chair. The cupcake is really good, and he's almost fairly certain it's homemade, which makes him feel a little guilty, because _Isogai made this just for him._

"It's good." He says quietly, breaking the silence. Isogai smiles at the compliment. "Thanks."

Isogai huffs. "You've thanked me enough, Maehara, you don't need to thank me again." He tilts his head. "Besides, we're friends. I'm just doing what a friend would do."

Hiroto sighs, cursing Isogai and his stupid Ikemen self in his mind. "Still." He says, closing the box and setting it to the side. "It means a lot." 

Isogai smiles. "No problem." He clasps his hands together, pushing off of the window. Hiroto takes that as his cue to stand, grabbing Isogai's scarf from where it had been placed on his desk.

"I should be going now." Isogai says softly, like Hiroto knew he would. There's regret in Isogai's eyes, as if he wants to stay, but Hiroto dismisses it as a trick of the light. He hands Isogai his scarf, which he takes with a nod, circling it around his neck and tucking it in to his jacket.

"I'll see you at school?" Hiroto asks, gripping his hands together behind his back. 

Isogai smiles. "Yeah. I'll see you." He grabs the now empty box, tucking it into his jacket. "Happy birthday, Hiro." He says again, before ducking out the window and disappearing into the darkness.

Hiroto watches him go until he's no more than a smudge of beige, and then he closes his window. The house is silent around him, and it feels empty, but the warmth in his chest is enough to make him smile, hands gripping into tight fists at his sides. 

"Happy birthday, Hiro." He whispers to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Maehara!


End file.
